The present invention relates generally to a connector assembly for a high-speed communication cable, and more particularly to a connector assembly for a high-speed communication cable, elements of which can be collectively assembled after being individually manufactured, and which can be then stacked on and assembled with other connector assemblies having the same construction.
As is generally known in the art, apparatuses such as an exchange relayed only voice signals at the initial stage but are now required to relay not only voice signals but also binary data including image information. Each of such apparatuses comprises a plurality of circuit blocks including a large number of Printed Board Assemblies (hereinafter, referred to as PBAs) in order to relay voice and data of multiple subscribers. Further, as the size of relayed information increases, such apparatuses are required to transmit data at a higher speed, accommodate as many subscribers as possible, and process data at an ultra high speed.
As a result, signals transmitted between circuit blocks and PBAs in such apparatuses have predetermined frequencies, such as frequency bands over 240 MHz, and the volumes of the apparatuses are decreasing nowadays in order to reduce areas taken by the apparatuses.
Further, in the apparatuses as described above, the circuit blocks and PBAs are electrically connected with each other through transmission cables, which are connected with or separated from the circuit blocks or PBAs by means of cable assemblies. That is, cable assemblies are provided at ends of transmission cables, so as to enable the transmission cables to be easily connected with or separated from the circuit blocks or PBAs of the apparatuses. As the volumes of transmission apparatuses decrease, the volumes of the cable assemblies as described above should be reduced as much as possible while enabling the cable assemblies to transmit high frequency signals above 240 MHz, which are processed by the circuit blocks or PBAs, without distortion.
According to the restriction to the volumes as described above, unshielded-type cable assemblies having a pitch of 2 mm and shielded-type cable assemblies which enable high frequency signals to be transmitted without distortion have been proposed. However, in manufacturing these cable assemblies, nodes connected to cables are inserted in elements manufactured by a first injection molding and are then subjected to a second injection molding. Therefore, the conventional cable assemblies are problematic in that the manufacturing methods thereof are complicated and defective ratio of the cable assemblies is high.